Loudmouth
:Not to be confused with Loudmouth Bot. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 3 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Beastly |tribe = Imp Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = When revealed: A Zombie gets +2 /+2 . |flavor text = What he lacks in size, he makes up for in volume.}} Loudmouth is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play, and has 1 /1 . He has the [[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']] trait, and his ability gives a selected zombie +2 /+2 when he is revealed, including him. His plant counterpart is Grow-Shroom. Origins The word "loudmouth" means someone who tends to talk too much in an offensive or tactless way. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Imp Zombie *'Trait:' Gravestone *'Ability:' When revealed: A Zombie gets +2 /+2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description What he lacks in size, he makes up for in volume. Strategies With Consider him as the zombie equivalent of Grow-Shroom. However, unlike Grow-Shroom, he can boost himself up, being quite a tough 3-brain cost zombie if you wish to boost him. However, he has 1 less strength than Grow-Shroom, which makes it tougher for him to fight plants. Since he hides in a gravestone, plant tricks cannot harm him, with the exception of . However, should Grave Buster be used on him, he gets destroyed without activating his ability, so beware if your opponent is a Guardian hero. Also, since he is an Imp, you can combine Imp Commander and Toxic Waste Imp with him as well, but only as . Alternatively, he can also play Headstone Carver to make Loudmouth lightly stronger, and possibly a threat on turn 3 should Loudmouth boost himself. He can also play Mixed-Up Gravedigger or Firefighter to reactivate Loudmouth's ability. Against Loudmouth is mostly used to boost another zombie, so he is pretty easy to counter, as any plant with at least 1 strength can destroy him in one attack. However, if your opponent chooses to boost Loudmouth himself, he becomes quite dangerous for the turn, as you cannot do anything to counter his boost. Since one of the most common uses of him is to boost a zombie that needs the boost to destroy a certain plant, so play a plant with the Team-Up 'trait to defend the threatened plant. If you are fighting a Beastly hero, and they play a gravestone while a zombie that can be dangerous with a little boost is on the field, there is almost certainly a Loudmouth inside. If needed, Grave Buster can destroy him while he is still in his gravestone. Alternatively, you can 'Bounce the boosted zombie to remove its boost. However, do not Bounce this zombie as your opponent can replay him to re-activate his ability on another zombie. Gallery Loudmouth stats.png|Loudmouth's statistics LoudmouthCard.png|Loudmouth's card MicDrop.png|Loudmouth activating its ability MicMash.png|Loudmouth attacking 46Loudmouth.png|Loudmouth with 4 /6 and the Frenzy trait attacking MicDropped.png|Loudmouth destroyed VZLM.png|Vitamin Z being used on Loudmouth File:CherryBHeroes.png| being used on Loudmouth, along with Smashing Gargantuar and Dolphin Rider Giant Loudmouth.jpg|Gigantic Loudmouth due to a glitch Imp Concepts.png|Loudmouth and other Imps' concept art loudmouthsprites.png|Loudmouth's sprites LoudmouthCardImage.png|Loudmouth's card image Old LoudmouthHDescription.png|Loudmouth's statistics Loudmouth card.png|Loudmouth's card SdqYNaT.png|The player having the choice between Loudmouth and as a prize for completing a level before update 1.2.11 Choice between Loudmouth and Squirrel Herder .jpeg|The player having the choice between Loudmouth and Squirrel Herder as a prize for completing a level before update 1.2.11 Trivia *The word "volume" in his description has a double meaning. The first means "the amount of space something occupies," which is ironic due to Loudmouth being an Imp. The second means "the quantity or power of sound," a reference to his megaphone, microphone, ability, and name. *His description may be a reference to the fact that although Loudmouth has extremely poor stats for his cost, his ability makes up for it. Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Imp cards Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Imps